1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe rack, and more particularly to a combined shoe rack which is provided with a movable spacer plate in a holding groove thereof to enable the same holding groove to hold two pairs of shoes at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the people have several pairs of shoes worn with different clothes or in different occasions. In order to keep unused shoes tidy, beautiful and ventilated, shoe racks are normally used. However, the conventional shoe racks are all simple in structure and just divided into plural layers by layer plates for holding shoes in a vertical layered manner, so its useful storage space is limited. Actually, the conventional shoe racks still have a lot of space that has not been used yet. Hence, how to make full use of space to hold more shoes is the improvement of the present invention.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.